An embedded universal integrated circuit card (eUICC) is a non-pluggable smart card that can be used in a user equipment (UE). A greatest difference from a conventional universal integrated circuit card (UICC) is that an eUICC is fixed in a UE and cannot be replaced freely. Software functions of the two cards are basically consistent. The eUICC has an advantage of a small volume, which saves space of UE components and provides good shockproof performance.
With respect to a conventional UICC, when changing a UE, a user may move the UICC from an old UE to a new UE and reserve a subscription on the UICC at the user's discretion. After the UE is changed, the user may still use user data on the UICC card, and thereby can access an operator network. However, with respect to a UE using an eUICC, when the UE is changed due to reasons such as a fault or a user requirement, the prior art cannot transfer an eUICC subscription between UEs that use the eUICC, and therefore, it is inconvenient and inflexible for the user to change the UE.